Together
by Pavlova65
Summary: They had been together for as long as they can remember, holding hands, taking walks together, never afraid to show each other off. The bystanders thought they were cute, perfect. By all means they weren't perfect. *One Shot* don't own any thing


They had been together for as long as they can remember, holding hands, taking walks together, never afraid to show each other off. The bystanders thought they were cute, perfect. By all means they weren't perfect. They would bicker at one another, create stupid arguments that that would test the others patience. They would always get through it, never leaving the others side.

They would promise each other world if they could, but settled to the little things in comparison, like stay with each other forever.

They didn't care about the constant teasing from the other kids, they would just sit and eat with each.

Her dad got a job across the country, but his dad set up a permanent residence here. The girl approached the boy and together they cried for all the times they would miss out later in life, from her dad getting a job.

Her family left as soon as possible, _leave behind this dirty little town _as her mum would call it. She found it was perfect because she found her true love, her one and only.

Throughout the entire car ride they would text each other. You would think that they would run out of things to say with seeing each other every day, but that never seemed the case.

It had been a year since she had left the town, and they are still faithful to each other, but they would get testy with each other, form not seeing each other. They would bicker more. One time she said a boy looked cute and he got angry. He ended the Skype call right then.

He ignored her for 3 days until he calmed down. He tried to ring her back but she just simply let it ring. She decided it was time to cut ties, from her past life. It wasn't fair to string him along.

It was a month before he got the 'message' that she didn't want to talk to him. Ever. They both wallowed in self pity. It was still hard for her even though he was the one to break up with him. I mean after all he was her first love.

They both turned different, more rebellious. They were talked into doing 'bad' things beer drugs, peer pressure. She got forced into sex, but before it could get 'out of hand' she ran out and never looked back.

She had promised herself to him and that was one promise she intended to keep after she had broken the rest.

As soon as she turned 18 she took all of her savings and got on the first plane to Panem. She just missed him too much to never see him again.

She was standing in front of the bakery; she could see him through the window talking to a customer. She had butterflies in her stomach, actually Jack hammers, pounding, hitting, in her stomach.

The costumer leaves and he looks up. He stills, and takes in the picture. She is still perfect, beautiful. He understands why she cut him off. It still hurt but he did understand and in all honesty it was the right thing to do. But for her to be there must mean she still loves him. All those times he had wished that she would be there, that she came home. He is almost convinced that it is a dream, almost.

He walks past the counter, across the room to the door. He swings it open and steps outside.

"You… You came back," he whispers.

She starts to sob, "Always," she replies with certainty.

Their eyes lock and they can't take it anymore. They run into each other's waiting arms.

"I love you," he cries, muffled by her hair.

"I love you too," she sobs, "I had to see you again. I saved all my money, to see you."

He pulls back and searches her eyes, "Never leave me again,"

She lets forth a graceful grin, "Never."

She stayed with his family until they got enough money, and moved out together. They got to know each other again, while still remembering the old things.

It was a while until he asked her to marry him. She accepted, in tears. With everything they went through they were finally getting married.

They wanted to seal the deal as quick as possible. The thought of them being together, being bound to each other didn't scare them; in fact it exited them and pushed them to get married sooner.

They had a November wedding; the light breeze, the sunlight, made the wedding perfect. They invited family and friends to this joyful occasion, to the joining of them.

Don't get me wrong, they still had their fights, arguments, but always the good outweigh the bad. They are reminded of that every time they look on the mantel and see their wedding photo followed by the wedding certificate.

It didn't take over night of course –it never does—but for them to come together despite everything that life that thrown at them Katniss and Peeta knew that they were destined to be together, soul mates.

_**OMG that took awhile. I love writing stories but between school, tests, tutoring people I haven't had the time. ARRRRR. I will update Dead to the world soon, promise. I don't own anything all belongs to Susanne Collins.**_

_**P.S when I was writing 'what life throws at them' I was so tempted to write lemons. Well that was funny to me anyways.**_

_**Avi- **_


End file.
